impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 100 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 100 of The Impossible Quiz 2 is the final one of the main questions. The scenario shows the middle of space, with a jolly-looking Mars in front of the player, who was probably enjoying the song from the previous question. Next to him, a number pad will scroll into view from the right side, which will make him suddenly look scared. There's a 10-second bomb on the top right corner on the screen, and the player is given a single task that says: "Turn off the universe!". In this question you must introduce the four-digit number code which you could only see by touching the green button located inside the maze of Question 67. It's really important that you remember that code once you get it, otherwise you won't be able to proceed until you do the whole game again just to get those numbers (or use a Skip in here, though you might want to save yours for questions that are actually hard). The code you have to introduce here is 8-2-7-5. You can freely touch any of the numbers in any order; what you cannot do is to try to pull the lever without having introduced the code previously, since it will take a life away from you. Once you have introduced the four digits, the lever's red spherical handle will glow, which means you're ready pull it down. After you click it to do so, the lights will turn off immediately and an alarm will briefly sound in the background, while a sad-looking Mars is left closing his eyes alone in the complete darkness. Mobile version Due to Question 67 not being included in the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2, such a fate had this question as well, since the code wasn't put in any of the other questions of the game. A brand new question was placed here, asking "How many letters in Mississippi?". The possible options are "11", "13", "4" and "6". Even though the word "Mississippi" has eleven letters, "11" is not the answer. Instead, the correct option is "4", which means the question is either asking how many letter "S" does the word have, or how many different letters are used to spell it; in either case, the answer would be right, since "Mississippi" has 4 S's, and there are four different letters in the word ("M", "I", "S", and "P"). By determining the number of letters in "Mississippi" correctly, the screen will fade, the Chris intro occurs, and you will reach the fifth and final Moron Mark of the mobile edition, though the "Moron Mark" screen won't appear until right before Question 101. Trivia *The Impossible Quiz Book has two different questions that resemble the mobile version of this one, namely: **Question 11 from Chapter 1, which says "How many letters in assassins?", with the correct option also being "Four", since that's the amount of letters used to spell the word "assassins" (a, s, i, and n). **Question 74 from Chapter 2, which asked "How many letters in settlers?". The answer in that case is actually "One", since "letters" is an anagram of "settler", which means the former appears only once within the latter word. *When the universe is turned off, a siren sound similar to the one heard at the beginning of The Epic 10 from the first Quiz can be heard. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Bomb Questions